An Unexpected Betrayal
by Joshin Batra
Summary: M to be safe, NaruSaku, DarkNaru at first
1. Chapter 1

Everything was going according to plan, everyone thought that Sasuke was the bad guy, and he had been slowed down from returning to tell the truth

This was becoming deliciously fun

---Three days later, Sakuras POV---

Finally, I caught up with the bastard.

"NAAARUUUUTOOO!!!" I cried out as I stomped towards him, he nearly jumped out of his skin

Who did he think he was, talking with friends, acting like nothing ever happened!?

"Sakura I'm sorry I-"

"I DON'T CARE, YOU LIED, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS FOR HIM, FOR ME, HIS FAMILY WAS KILLED AND MINE IS BREAKING APART, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE!?"

Then he changed, his face grew angry, his eyes were full of hate

"You all think you guys know me, well let me tell you something, I DO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!!" Naruto said, his voice dark and hateful

"YOU NEVER HAD A FAMILY!"

"MY MOTHER WAS KILLED IN FRONT OF MY EYES BY A CHUNIN WHO WAS PROMOTED TO ANBU FOR IT, AND IT WASN'T EVEN A MISSION, HE JUST DID IT OUT OF HATRED FOR ME, SO YA, I DO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!!"

Everyone except for Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji gasped, Ino walked over to Naruto to try and console him, but he swatted her arm away, he had tears running down his eyes

"At least… his families' killer will be punished in the end, mine won't be punished, and do you want to know why?" Naruto asked "Because… because of your families voting against his punishment, stating that she was protecting a monster, a DEMON, and therefore deserved to die… at first I didn't understand, but now I do…"

"Naruto that's enough!" Kakashi said, but Naruto continued

"It was because of it that I was able to fight off Orochimaru for a bit that day during the chunin exams, it was because of it that I was able to beat Neji, all I had to do was call upon his chakra, and it was that chakra that forced my chakra points open"

"NARUTO STOP!" Kakashi ordered, but Naruto ignored him again

"They killed her, because of the CURSE MY OWN FATHER PLACED UPON ME!"

"NO!"

"THEY KILLED HER BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT THE KYUUBI WAS SEALED INSIDE OF ME!!!"  
This time, only Shikamaru and Neji didn't gasp, and that surprised Naruto

"You knew?"

"Ya, it was the only possible reason for the villagers to hate you with such malice"

"And thanks to my Byakugan, I could see that the chakra, while it was still inside of you, took the shape of a fox, so it was only logical to guess that it was the demon foxes chakra"

"But wait, you said that it was a curse placed onto by your father, then that means…" Ino said, and then she gasped again

"Ya, my own father, the great fourth hokage, chose to turn his own son, when he could have chosen any kid, into the very thing this village hates most, I bet you all hate me now to, after all, I'm a demon…"

"Naruto, you're not a-" Shikamaru was inturrupted by Ino

"GET OUT OF HERE, MONSTER!" Ino screamed as she started to throw punches at Naruto, Tenten acted the same way, and I did as well

Could you blame me, he just admitted to being a monster, and then Kiba actually attacked him, not just a punch, a real attack

"GET AWAY FROM HERE BEAST!!" Kiba said as he jammed his claws into Narutos chest, causing him to bleed

Then Narutos eyes opened, they were blood red

"So, after all the times I've defended all of you, this is how you treat me over something I had no control over!!!!!!" Naruto cried, then he smashed his own claws into Kibas left shoulder and grabbed him, then he crushed Kibas collar bone with ease, then he threw him into a nearby building "IT'S JUST LIKE HE SAID, YOU BASTARDS WILL ONLY EVER VIEW ME AS A MONSTER!!!" then Akamaru whined and rubbed his head against Naruto, he was taking Narutos side over Kibas!

Naruto knelt down and began to gently pet Akamaru "I know that you can tell the difference Akamaru, all animals can, they can tell that, despite my inner demon, that all I want is to be friendly, to be nice, that's why the deers at the Nara compound don't run from me when I visit Shikamarus house" Naruto said

"Naruto, I know you're not a demon" Shikamaru said, and then he pulled Choji next to him "both of us do"

"Ya, if you were a monster, you would have eaten me by now!" Choji laughed, that caused Naruto to smile, but it wasn't his usual smile, it just a small, thank you, smile

"Anyway, now you know, I'm out of here, I'll be back though, so remember to forget me!" Naruto said, then he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"It was a shadow clone…" Kakashi said "Well, now that you know his secret, time for you to learn something else, it's ILLEGAL to speak about it, and this law is ANBU enforced, so don't even let it slip, otherwise you're going to a high risk security prison"

"I wonder who he was talking about." I said, then I heard Ino scream

"OH MY GOD LOOK IT'S SASUKE!!" Ino cried out of nowhere, she was pointing at the village gates  
Sure enough, Sasuke was leaning on the gate, he was bleeding profusely, but he stopped anyone from helping him

"I need to see… the hokage… we were wrong, it's not me he's after…" Sasuke saidm then he looked into my eyes "Sakura, I couldn't take you with me, because of what might have happened to you… I'm sorry I didn't explain… but… please, take me to Tsunade, she needs to know… we've been betrayed… by someone we thought… would… never…" Sasuke fainted from blood loss before he could finish his sentence

"SASUKE!!!" Ino cried out, then she grabbed his body and ran to the hokage, and we all followed her

Looking closely, I saw that the strange marking on Sasukes neck was gone, as if it had been removed

In the back of my mind, I could hear somebody laughing

What was going on?

**Sup, Joshin is back  
I am sorry to say that I am a bit stuck on my other stories at the moment and don't know what to do with them, however, I do have other stories I have made over the two years I have been typing, here's one of them, hope you like it, pairings on this one are SET and will not change, but I still want all sorts of reviews, but please, if you don't like the story, don't flame it, just tell me what you didn't like, and I'll see what I can do**

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

---Tsunades POV---

"Why are you bringing this traitor to me?" I asked

"Tsunade-sama, he has to tell you something!" Ino answered, of course she still trusted him

"Well, what is it Uchiha?"

"Miss Hokage, a few weeks ago, my curse seal disappeared, I went to explain to Naruto everything that had been happening, mainly because I was so happy that the snake bastard would leave me alone, but what I saw on him showed me why Orochimarus curse mark had disappeared…"

*flashback, Sasukes POV*

I charged into Narutos room, I was going to tell him about everything, all the secrets I had kept since Orochimaru bit me would be revealed

"Naruto I need to talk… to… you…" I said, Naruto was shirtless, and on his left shoulder was

"No way, Naruto he bit you!?"

"What's wrong, are you sad that he picked me over you teme?" Naruto asked me "Or did he decide to keep you too?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Orochimaru came to me yesterday, said that I had much more potential than you, and that this village was holding me back, then he showed me what power I could have" Naruto said, then he seemed to be daydreaming "It was astounding, I was able to level mountains, freeze the seas, and better yet, become the most powerful being on the planet!"

"Naruto, what's going on!?"

"Simple, I'm leaving, Orochimaru is going to turn me into a god, simple as that, and don't bother trying to turn me in, the village elders AND Tsunade had the upmost trust in me, after all, I was the one who help Jiriaya bring Tsunade here to become Hokage, and I have much more reason to stay here than you, after all, I need to kill a certain ANBU, but I can't yet" Naruto explained, then he turned his head to me, his eyes filled with pure evil "tell you what, if you can beat me in a fight at, the valley of the end, then I'll stay, I'll even admit to my plans, but if I win, you stay away long enough for me to say my goodbyes and act nice, then you can tell them everything"

I knew I could beat him, after all, it was just Naruto

"Alright fine, but how do you plan on me getting there?"

"We'll make it seem like you're the bad guy, it's much more believable after all, and I'll make a team, then that team will hold back the team I'll be forced to make to bring you back, then we'll fight at the valley"

"Alright then, prepare yourself"

"Oh don't worry, I will" Naruto said, then he laughed "and soon, you and I will have quite the fight"

---flashback over, Tsunades POV---

"Here's proof, he gave me this after our fight…" Sasuke said after recounting the conversation with Naruto, then he handed me a cassette, I placed it into the TV and pressed play

Then Naruto appeared on the screen

"Yo granny, how ya doing, I bet teme told you about my betrayal, sorry I couldn't tell ya in person, but I figured that if I did, you would send a large number of ANBU on my orange clad ass" the Naruto on the screen said "Anyway, I'm stayin' with Orochimaru-sama, he knows what it's like to lose your parents, and since I lost my mom to a chunin who now sits in the ranks of your ANBU, I figured he would actually be able to comfort me, and help me reach my full potential, besides, why would I want to live in a place where the sadistic become leaders, that's right, I know about my dad being the fourth, about how he sealed a demon into his own son, turning the whole village against me, now, here's my new sensei, hope you like the show he's about to put on" he said, then the camera turned to Orochimaru

"Thank you Naruto-kun, and hello Tsunade, you're looking dashing as ever, Naruto tells me that you actually became Hokage, I thought you had been kidding during our fight, but nope, how does it feel, to take the title your former teammate wanted?" Orochimaru asked, then he chuckled "I jest, I'm happy for you, now I get to kill you, after all, I have to prove to your loyal villagers that the sound is much more safe, so I can turn them into guinea pigs for my experiments, as for Naruto-kun, I think he'll make a fine apprentice, after all, the Kyuubi makes him sooo much more powerful then Sasuke, and with the new and improved Heaven seal on his shoulder, he will be even more powerful, I bet you're wondering how it's improved, well the one I gave Sasuke, and later removed, erodes the body during usage, but the one I gave Naruto doesn't erode his body, rather it restarts cell, giving him a longer life-span, it's a shame that you couldn't keep him for yourself, I bet you looked upon him like the reincarnation of your dear little brother, which reminds me, Naruto, show her that skill you developed"

"Yes, my lord" Naruto said, then he summoned up the body of my little brother "You're going to love this" Naruto assured me, then he forced the body to walk forward, and then

"**KATSU!" **Naruto cried out, and my little brothers body exploded, not a fiery explosion, more like when a balloon pops, his body parts were scattered everywhere, blood and guts all over the forest area in which they had made this recording

"Such a good way to die a second time, don't you think?" Orochimaru said "that's right, he was alive, he had a free will and everything, but with one problem, we had a jutsu that would cause him to erupt whenever we saw fit, isn't it lovely, Naruto made it all by himself, I think he's just the person I need to help me take over Konoha"

"And kill that bastard Gaum" Naruto added

"Yes, I never really liked Gaum anyway" Orochimaru said

Then they both laughed together, and the video ended

"No way… why would Naruto betray us!?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke "SPILL IT UCHIHA!"

"I don't know, something about wanting revenge on the villagers for causing the killer of his mother to become an ANBU rather than execution, I fainted as he said it"

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto beat the living crap out of me…" Sasuke said "it was scary as hell, he summoned this red chakra, it surrounded his body in the shape of a fox, then he called upon the power of the curse mark, and his hair became darker, and his skin became grey with a black cross on the bridge of his nose, then two hand shaped wings shot out of his back, he made some sort of ball, Rasengan he called it, it turned black with spirals of red and blue, then he hit me with it, that was the whole battle, all these wounds, came from that attack alone" Sasuke explained, then he removed his shirt, his body was covered in cuts and lacerations "He gave me some sort of pain killer so I could walk back here, then put me into a bush and acted like he had fainted, the pill forced my body to stay still long enough for Kakashi to grab Naruto and run, of course, that was after Naruto beat himself up to look like I had beaten him"

"Things are starting to add up, some of the wounds looked like they were self inflicted, but I what doesn't add up is the fact that when we checked him, he had no curse mark" Shizune said

"He must have hidden it, you have to believe me!" Sasuke said, he was pleading, then a kunai shot into his shoulder, he cried out in pain from the hit, but there was a letter on it, and I paid more attention to that

"Dear Teme, I hope you're not making yourself look stupid, I thought I would be nice and help you out, but decided against doing it nicely, Tsunade, if you're reading this, I am already at Otogakure, the massager of this letter was just a shadow clone, so don't bother looking for a spy, anyway, thought you might like to know, P.S. blowing out people is fun" I read aloud, then I smashed the letter

"Bring… Me… Gaum…" I ordered, then an ANBU appeared in front of my desk

"You wanted me Mi-" was as far as he got before I grabbed his neck

"YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT WOMAN, WHICH IS AGAINST ALL OF THE NINJA CODES!!!" I said as I tightened my grip

"She… was… protecting the monster that, tried to kill us all!" The man said

"WHAT PROOF DID YOU HAVE!!" I asked

"Come now… how could a little child… contain such a malevolent… demon" the man countered

"SIMPLE, THROUGH THE POWER OF A SHINIGAMI, IN CASE YOU HAD FORGOTTEN, MINATO NAMIKAZE USED THE REAPER DEATH SEAL TO MAKE A DEAL WITH THE SPIRIT, WHO ACCEPTED HIS SOUL AS PAYMENT!!!"

The man's eyes widened, he had no way to prove that what he had done was right

"AND NOW HE HAS LEFT THE VILLAGE, HATING THE VILLAGERS WHO MADE SURE YOU GOT OUT OF EXECUTION, GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T SNAP YOU NECK LIKE A TWIG RIGHT NOW!!!" I demanded, but it wasn't the man I was asking who answered

"Wait, don't kill him, let Naruto kill him, I know that if someone killed Itachi before I did, I would want that person to suffer, we don't need Naruto to hate us even more then he already does!" Sasuke explained, he was right, so I let the man go

"Take him to a maximum security prison, have him watched over and protected by a squad of highly trained ANBU, we'll use him as bait to bring Naruto back to the village."

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said, then she grabbed the man and took him away

"HOLD ON, THIS IS BULLSHIT, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, THAT TRIAL IS OVER, I WAS FOUND INNOCENT!!!" the man cried out, he was panicking because of what we had planned for him

"Sakura, you're training under me, Sasuke, you're training under Kakashi, in two and a half years, I want you both prepared to go after Naruto, you two better bring him back!" I said

"Tsunade-sama, I promise you, I will him back, he was, no, is my best friend, and I will make sure that he comes back, even if it costs me everything I hold dear!" Sasuke exclaimed, and then he ran off to start training

"Tsunade-sensei, what are you going to be teaching me?" Sakura asked, I stuck up to fingers

"first off, I need to teach you Medical Ninjutsu, second, I'll teach you how to be as strong as I am, you start today, no breaks, got it!"

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura said before she ran home to get her supplies

This was going to be a hard couple of years, but if everything went well, those two would bring him back with ease

But I'm still going to bet that it turns out in disaster, after all, with my bad luck working against Naruto, it will be a walk in the park

---two and a half years later, Sakuras POV---

"Tsunade-sensei, you requested my presence?" I asked as I walked in, there was Sasuke, he was wearing a black robe with the Uchiha symbol on his back, he had a large amount of armor on as well, he looked like a younger version of one of the founders of Konoha, Madara Uchica, if the paintings I had found of him were accurate, he even had a scythe and large fan like item with him as well, Kakashi and Naruto's replacement, Sai, were with him, and Yamato-taicho was standing next to Tsunade

"Sakura, it has been two and a half years, it's time you went to Naruto and brought him back" Tsunade said "I'm classifying this as an S-Ranked mission, good luck, your squad will consist of ten members, Yamato here will come to help hold Kyuubis chakra back, you're going as a medic, not a fighter, Sasuke and Kakashi will be the forward assault group, Sai will be the backup assault, your other five members are Team Guy, their tasks are to be forward assault for Lee and Guy, Neji and Tenten will be part of the backup assault group, and last but not least, Shikamaru, he will plan the actual attack itself and will be part of the backup assault group as well" Tsunade explained "Kakashi will be team captain"

"… Alright…" I said, I was able to think about Naruto, but out loud, it was still a touchy subject for all of us, even Tsunade had trouble when it came to talking about him

"Sakura, you seem troubled, is something wrong?" Sai asked, typical

"OF COURSE SOMETHING'S WRONG, WE'RE TALKING ABOUT OUR BEST FRIEND, IT'S STILL A TOUCHY SUBJECT FOR US!!!" Sasuke yelled, Sai seemed to be good at pushing Sasukes, no, all of our buttons

"I don't understand, he's just a filthy traitor" Sai pointed out, that caused me, Sasuke, Tsunade, and even Kakashi to snap

By the time we were done, we refused to heal him, and Ino had to do it, otherwise he would have died

Sai was quiet after that, which was good

"Alright, you're dismissed, go bring him home!"

"Hai!" we all said, and we began to head towards the prison

When we got to the prison that the bastard who had killed Narutos mother was being held, something happened, a large portion of the building was destroyed by a huge gust of pure wind chakra, Snakes and Kitsune were everywhere, killing everyone, then they all disappeared, and we heard that Gaum bastard screaming, then silence

We charged to where the scream had come from, Gaum had been ripped to shreds, and holding the man's head, was a boy in his teens, about the same age as me and Sasuke to be exact, he was wearing a pale white robe that exposed his chest, and a rope that worked like a belt tied like a bow around his waist, his pants were pitch black and his sandals were too, he also had a sword that was tied to the back of the rope

"Naruto!!" Sasuke cried out

The boy turned around, his face was shrouded by the shadows created from the rubble, he took a step towards us, coming out of the shadows, his eyes were a brilliant blue, his face was emotionless and dull, his hair was golden yellow, and his cheeks had three whisker-like lines each

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, I has been a while, has it not?" Naruto said calmly "It's good to see you. Tell me, are you going to try to force me back to Konoha?" he asked

"No, we WILL BRING YOU BACK!!" Sasuke said

"Sasuke, you do understand that the only reason you're alive today was so someone could tell Konoha about my betrayal, you don't stand a chance against me" Naruto said, then he was next to Sasuke

'he's so fast!' I thought as I turned, Narutos hand was on Sasukes left shoulder, Naruto himself was on Sasukes right, his other hand was on his swords hilt.

"Sasuke, why are you here, why don't you go after Itachi?"

"Do you really think I can beat him, if I can't even save you?"

Then Naruto unsheathed his sword and raised it, he wasn't going to-

He brought the sword down, he was going to kill Sasuke!

Then Sai parried the blade, saving Sasuke

"My replacement I presume, he looks pathetic…" Naruto said as he backed up

"NARUTO PLASE STOP, YOU KILLED GAUM, YOU GOT YOUR REVENGE, JUST PLEASE COME BACK!!" I cried out, tears pouring down my eyes; he turned to look me in the eyes "WE COULD GO ON A DATE, MAYBE EVEN GO TO ICHIRAKU, JUST PLEASE COME BACK HOME!!"

He stared at me for a moment, then he smiled, it wasn't a nice one though, but an evil smile, even his eyes started to look diabolical

"Tempting as that is… I think I'll pass, after all, my revenge ISN'T complete, remember what I said about your parents, they stopped this man from being executed, think about it for a moment, then you'll know who my next target is" Naruto said, his voice had an edge to it, I thought for a moment, then it hit me

"no…"

"That's it, tell them my next target, or should I say, targets"

"No, you wouldn't!!" I cried "You were always so forgiving, why attack them!"

"BECAUSE THEY CAUSED THE MURDERER OF MY MOTHER GO UNPUNISHED, AND THEN CAUSED HIM TO BE REWARDED FOR IT!!!" Naruto explained

"But they didn't understand that you were a nice person Naruto, it was a misunderstanding!!" Shikamaru countered

"Does it matter, they never gave me a chance in the first place, so whether it was a misunderstanding or not, they still caused it"

Shikamaru couldn't think of anything to counter that, Naruto was right, it was all their fault, they never even gave him the smallest of chances

"It's time I ended this…" Naruto said, his seal started to glow under his robe, then markings started to cover his body, and red chakra bubbled out of his pores and took the shape of a fox, he started to build up chakra in both of his hands, he reached out towards us and flattened his palms

"No need to use that technique, Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said as he came into view

"You don't tell me what to do when I fight"

"The destruction of the building caused Tsunade to have most of the ANBU black Op come here, we need to leave"

"I can take care of myself, but you have a point, we don't need to start a war… yet" Naruto admitted "Until next time my friends, tell your parents that they're on my hit list!" then he lowered one of his hands, **"VICIOUS CYCLONE!" **He cried, a huge gust of wind slammed all ten of us into the ground and sliced us heavily, but I wasn't cut up anywhere nearly as bad as the others, it was as if he purposely made it so I wouldn't get very badly hurt, then he disappeared just as an army of ANBU appeared behind us

"Track him down, Find that blonde monster!" The ANBU captain ordered the others, then he came over to us "Are you alright?" he asked us

"Do we look alright to you!?" Sasuke asked angrily

"I guess not, can you heal them alone, if not I can call in for more medics" The ANBU asked me

"I don't think I can do it alone, I will need help" I admitted, then he called for more medics so everyone would make it, I looked around to see who was hurt the worst, and it looked like Yamato and Sai were the ones effected most

He had held back because he still cared, he didn't know Yamato or Sai, so he had no reason to care about them, so he didn't hold back, but with me and Sasuke, he thought of us as close friends, and we had sustained little to no damage from that gust of wind, Guy and his team were about average, and Kakashi had taken slightly less damage than them

He still cared, despite Orochimarus training

Then maybe, it was still possible to bring him back

**Here's chapter two, please review**

**...**

**holy crap that rhymed... YAY!!!!**


End file.
